


Delay

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [100]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "Don't touch yourself until next time you're with me, okay? Hands to yourself. I want you saving up that come just for me, got it?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 14
Kudos: 255





	Delay

Tony wiped his hand off on a tissue, and tipped his head, his beautiful face swimming in Steve's hazing vision. "Steve, baby?"

"Yes, Tony?"

"There's something I want you to do."

"Okay." He'd do anything for Tony.

"Don't touch yourself until next time you're with me, okay? Hands to yourself. I want you saving up that come just for me, got it?"

Steve was floating, sated and happy. "Yes, Tony," was so easy to say.

**

Two days later, it was less easy.

"Tony," Steve whined, pressing up against his back where he leaned over his workshop desk. "I  _ miss  _ you…"

Tony turned in his arms, a wicked glint in his eye. "I know you do baby. And it's beautiful. You're just going to have to wait." Tony kissed him softly, chastely, and Steve resisted the urge to grind up against his leg. 

**

On day three, Steve came back from the gym to find Tony enjoying a post-orgasmic glow. He was sprawled in a robe, watching TV, still smelling like lube and sweat and come, and Steve wanted to lick him all over and beg for more of it in his mouth. He fell to his knees at Tony's feet, but Tony merely ran his fingers through his hair, eyes fixed on the TV.

That evening, in the shower, Steve's cock throbbed hard and heavy and he longed to touch himself, just a little bit, but being good for Tony was more important. And Tony had said no. 

He thought about Tony in the penthouse alone, hand on his cock, maybe a toy buried in his ass, writhing and sweating and thinking about Steve and he braced one hand against the tile and turned the water cold.

**

Sleeping next to Tony's hot skin was pure torture. Steve had to resist the urge to press up close, rut against the back of his legs, his ass, in between his thighs. And Tony didn't let him drift away to his own side; Tony tugged him in close and fell asleep on Steve's chest, one arm resting low across his belly. Steve could barely sleep, lit up with churning desire.

**

Tony came up behind Steve in the grocery store and pressed his lips to his ear. "What about right now, baby? You want to come? I can make it happen."

Steve's whole body thudded to life. "Tony,  _ god,  _ we're at the grocery store."

"Guess that's a no, then. You can wait, right? Even longer."

_ "Tony -" _ Steve whined.

Tony kissed his cheek. "You're so beautifully patient."

**

Steve spent the evening writhing on the couch, hard as a rock and whimpering. Tony took his feet in his lap and rubbed them gently, cooing soft praise and grinding his own cock up against the underside of Steve's calves. 

**

Friday night came - the night of the Stark Industries holiday party - and Tony still hadn't let Steve get any relief. He put on his button down and the dark slacks that made Tony's eyes wander south, and followed him down to the common floor. Huge Christmas trees covered in lights and tinsel were dotted around, alternating with tables laden with food. 

Steve tried to mingle, pasting on his Captain America smile, shaking hands, and hugging his friends. But there was the constant tingle in the back of his mind, buzzing and robbing part of his attention. 

When Tony's hand landed on his hip, Steve startled. "Hi, Tony."

"Hey, gorgeous," Tony purred. "Love watching you work the room."

"You're better at it."

"How are you feeling?" Tony leaned closer, his hand sliding a little lower.

Steve huffed out a sigh. "You  _ know  _ how I'm feeling."

Tony leaned in until his voice was the only thing Steve could hear, the rest of the party falling away. "You can end it now. Say yes, and I'll take care of you,  _ right now."  _

Steve stuttered and groaned. "T-Tony we're at the party."

"So you can keep waiting?"

But Steve didn't feel like he could wait. His whole body was electrified and ready to spark at the slightest touch. "I can't - Tony, I can't wait."

"Then say yes, baby. Let me take care of you."

Steve looked around at all the gathered people. Would Tony really take him right there? Fuck him up against the buffet table or make him hold onto the tree while he sucked him off? Surely, he wouldn't. But the thought had Steve hardening in his pants, and as highly strung as he was, he soon wouldn't really have a choice. His mind couldn't help but cast back to the club, the way everyone's eyes had stroked over him -  _ shit.  _ "Yes," he choked out.

Tony immediately grabbed Steve's arm and started driving him towards the elevator. He waved to a few people as they passed, pushing Steve along at top speed. As soon as they stepped inside, the elevator doors slid closed and Tony backed Steve up against the far wall. "You're so filthy, baby. Saying yes in front of all those people. You wanted me to go to my knees right there?"

"God,  _ Tony…"  _

Tony's hands went right to Steve's fly, unbuttoning and unzipping, finally pressing his hot palm against Steve's hard cock. "You love a show, don't you, Steve? And you should, you put on such a good one."

The elevator stopped, but Steve barely registered it as Tony fell to his knees and pressed his open mouth to Steve's cloth-covered cock. Sensation smacked into Steve like a Mack truck and he grabbed the handrail hard enough to leave finger dents in it. Tony breathed out hot air then sucked hard, before unbuttoning Steve's boxers and pulling his cock out.

"You've been so good for me, baby, waiting so long. It must have been so hard."

"It was so hard," Steve whimpered out.

"It's okay, shh." Tony rubbed Steve's thigh. "I'm going to take care of you."

Tony swallowed Steve down to the base and sucked hard; Steve's eyes rolled back in his head. It felt so good, so overwhelmingly good that all Steve could do was stand there and shudder and moan and watch as Tony bobbed his head down once - twice -

"Oh fuck, Tony -" Steve came like a bullet, gasping and shaking. Tony swallowed once then pulled back and Steve kept coming, pulsing white hot over his lips and cheeks. Steve slid down, knees done, balance done, and slumped on the floor. 

Tony grinned and folded over him, pressing a kiss to his lips that smeared Steve's own come over his face. "You're so good for me."


End file.
